The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding embodiments of the technology. This description and any descriptions described herein are non-limiting and do not constitute an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed technology, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Ear pieces can be traditionally bulky and uncomfortable, such as through having a large portion of the devices positioned exterior to a user's ear region. Additionally, ear pieces can limited in their technological abilities for battery longevity and connectivity between the right device and the left device communication. Thus, the prospects for exploring new form factors for ear pieces have conventionally been limited.
Similarly, the prospects for exploring new and independent uses (e.g., independent of other user devices such as smartphones) for ear pieces have also been limited conventionally. Therefore, a need exists for more advanced in-ear utility devices that can perform an expanded set of tasks at an improved rate of performance over conventional devices.